


The night he took her (A Magical Girl site one-shot)

by kawaiimusume



Category: Magical girl site, Mahou Shoujo Site
Genre: F/M, Incest, Rape, Violence, hints of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimusume/pseuds/kawaiimusume
Summary: THIS FIC IS EDGY AND CONTAINS RAPE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUICIDE, RAPE, VIOLENCE





	The night he took her (A Magical Girl site one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS EDGY AND CONTAINS RAPE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUICIDE, RAPE, VIOLENCE

NOTE: THIS FIC TAKES PLACE BEFORE SHE BECAME A MAGICAL GIRL

 

Aya Asagiri’s back was faced to the wall in her dark bedroom, waiting for the impending doom she was accustomed to.

The door burst open and like she had expected, her older brother Kaname Asagiri stood in the doorway. Their parents expected a lot from him. He let out his frustrations on his little helpless sister. It’s almost like no one cared about her, like she didn’t exist at all. She even wondered if the reason for her birth was just to be people’s punching bag.

She heard his footsteps getting closer to her- afraid to look at him directly. She hears him let out a big sigh. “I have to take entrance exams soon. Our idiot father expects me to get into Tokyo University. You have it so lucky. No one puts pressure on you like they do to me.” He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Her mind was ready for it.

He swung his fist in the air and hit her face. She screamed from the pain. He then kicked her in her stomach while her frail body lied on the floor.

“P-please” she cried

“Hm? What did you say? Tired already? You’re no fun.” Kaname squeezed her cheeks and then released so she could speak.

“Please don’t hit me there. I won’t be able to get my period.”

He scoffed and spat on her. “Like I care what happens to your body. You seem to care alot about your body. I wonder what you would do if I defile it.”

Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. Her pale lips quivered. “No. Please don’t onii-chan.” She pleaded with him.

“Hahahahah! It’s fun when you beg me. I think it’s even turning me on more.” He unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. With the moonlight that seeped in, she could make out his white cotton briefs. “I need to relieve my stress. Won’t you be a good little sister and help me do that?”

“No. No. No.” She repeated and he covered her mouth. All that came out was some stifled moans. He took off his briefs and pinned her against the cold wall. Her heart thudded in her chest. She is not ready for this, anything but this. He raises her skirt and lowers her panties to her knees. His erect cock brushed her entrance and he pushes. He is stopped by her hymen. “So tight.” He pushed again with all his might until she screams from the pain. Little droplets of blood run down her feet from her hymen being forcefully torn apart. He moved in and out of her vigorously. Soon she begins to feel nothing at all, just his penis moving in and out of her. In a few minutes he finished inside her.

Kaname put on his clothes and exited the room. Aya sunk to the floor. She didn’t feel anything. All she could think about was ending it all. She placed the blade at her neck. Her hands trembled. She wished she could work up the courage to do it but she didn’t know what was stopping her.


End file.
